marty_c_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Locations of Marty C based Restaurants
Country BBQ and Pizza is a Kid's entertainment center in SonicFan world, and currently in the universe it has expanded from one location to the next. These are the locations: Location 1: East Harlem, Manhattan (Open) This location was formerly a Cherry Valley Marketplace which closed and moved farther down 2nd Avenue. The company decided to set up their first restaurant there, which became Country BBQ. The street exactly, was 101st street and 2nd ave. It was a good place to begin the franchise. The idea with the arcade games... They use quarters to play. The animatronics, were Retrofits of CEC cyberamic characters. The stage of this location was a barn interior. it resembled the Man and Dog show. Location 2: Chico, California (Open) This place was once formerly a Chuck E Cheese's, then turned into Fun Zone and Pizza. The company expanded into that location, bringing in a lot of new arcade games into the shop. The Animatronics are the same. The current shop has a modified C stage. These characters are half body cyberamics. Location 3: Upper East Side, Manhattan (Open) This one is located at 3rd and 72nd in manhattan. It replaces Dallas BBQ, adding the animatronic show. This one does not have arcade games due to the lack of space. Location 4: Rolling Acres Mall, Ohio (Permanently closed) This location opened up on August 20th, 1993. The stage this location had was a modified C stage for the first 8 years of the business. On February 19th, 2001, The location received an overhaul and was given a barn stage. It was also given new Arcade games. That didn't go well, as their business went downhill by 2005. In 2007 the location permanently closed before the Mall closed, in fear that they couldn't stay. All of their merchandise was sold. The Cyberamics went with the merchandise. Nobody knows where these Cyberamics have gone. Location 5: Willowbrook Mall, Wayne, New Jersey (Open) This place was formerly a cheesecake factory, but around 2017, the place closed and reopened as Country BBQ and Pizza. The animatronic show is the same as the East Harlem show, as it has the barn stage with the Cyberamics. Location 6: Southland, Ohio (Closed for renovation) This place was formerly a Marc's Funtime place, but got replaced when it was bought in 1996. The cyberamics are here, and Like Manhattan, the stage was a House balcony stage, which is a retrofitted version of the CEC C stage. Right now, the place is being renovated because the stage was being changed from a House balcony stage into the house porch stage, which is supposed to look new. Location 7: Cliffwood, New Jersey (open) This place is the same as the other shows in these places. Location 8: Paramus, New Jersey This location replaces a ShopRite in Paramus NJ. It's a very big location, so the amount of arcade games is, well, A LOT. This Location is in the Bergen Town Center.